


Cheating Derek: The One About Walter Dooley

by Always_Bottom_Derek, Benn_Xavier



Series: Cheating Derek Series [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Derek, Bottom Derek Hale, Cheating Derek Hale, Cheating Romance, Chubby OC, Cock Slut Derek Hale, French Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21942532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always_Bottom_Derek/pseuds/Always_Bottom_Derek, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benn_Xavier/pseuds/Benn_Xavier
Summary: Usually, Derek didn’t give a second thought to the men he cheated on Stiles with (outside the Sheriff) as long as they possessed a good cock and knew how to use it.  From the charmingly handsome Ian Gilles, the Beacon Hills mayor's elder son, to the decrepit Beacon Hills High School’s janitor Hector Heidt - anyone with access to Derek’s extensively long, secret list of studs would immediately see this.Walter Dooley though...
Relationships: Derek Hale/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Cheating Derek Series [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/779064
Comments: 13
Kudos: 63





	Cheating Derek: The One About Walter Dooley

**Author's Note:**

> Please, if you like Stiles so much you can't deal with him being cheated on and cuckholded, I ask you not to read this. If you feel this way and don't heed my warning, I don't wish to hear your complaints. Thank you.
> 
> If you don't have any problem with Derek's slutty infidelities, I hope you like this newest excerpt from the "Cheating Derek Verse"!
> 
> \- Benn Xavier

Walter Dooley was one of the oldest deputies at the Beacon Hills Police Department. In his early sixties, the fat officer had been there long before John Stilinski assumed his Sheriff’s title. 

Due to his obesity, Dooley didn't patrol anymore. He was so portly he probably should have been completely dismissed from service but out of deference to his years on the force, instead, John assigned him desk tasks and used him more or less as an administrative assistant.

Dooley did the work diligently, although he longed to relive his younger days patrolling the streets. John had promised the old man he could do ride-alongs again if he ever made weight and Dooley had mounted numerous attempts to do this. But nothing stuck. So, he stayed behind the desk at the office. The fabric of his uniform stretched taut over the soft swells of his fat, his voluptuous curves now at the stage of almost bursting his uniform’s seams.

Dooley's appearance didn't bother Derek though. Quite the opposite, in fact. He found the deputy’s round frame and fat-clumsy mannerisms oddly sexy. Well, those things and Dooley’s stout 8-inch cock.

Usually, Derek didn’t give a second thought to the men he cheated on Stiles with (outside the Sheriff) as long as they possessed a good cock and knew how to use it. From the charmingly handsome Ian Gilles, the Beacon Hills mayor's elder son, to the decrepit Beacon Hills High School’s janitor Hector Heidt - anyone with access to Derek’s extensively long, secret list of studs would immediately see this.

Walter Dooley though... 

While his cock was far from the largest Derek had experienced, it was as fat as the rest of the deputy. The way this stretched his greedy hole always managed to put a delighted smile on Derek’s slutty face. And although the deputy’s bulk didn’t grant him the mobility to execute the acrobatics and contorted positions Derek was used to with his physically fit studs, even so, by now the wereslut had discovered plenty of ways to extract his pleasure from Walter Dooley’s roly-poly body.

And at the moment, that was just what he was doing.

Panting for breath, Dooley stared up into Derek’s vivid green eyes as their station-slut rode him. Seated on the leather sofa in the middle of Derek’s loft, it was no wonder the old man was breathless: he’d stopped by on his lunch break for a noon quickie and now the clock was reaching towards three. 

Derek, however, didn’t give a fuck about the time, totally naked, thick muscular thighs spread over the deputy’s soft chubby ones, he was too busy impaling himself on Dooley’s stiff erection, trying to milk a fourth round of cum into his sloppy cunt.

The glory of his ripped body glistened with sweat as he worked his ass on Dooley’s dick, the sheen on his skin a testament to their hours of incessant pleasure.

Right now, Derek wasn’t quite as mad for cock as he had been earlier, but that didn’t mean he was ready to quit. Like always, he wanted this to last as long as possible. 

With his big hands cupping Dooley’s nonexistent jawline, Derek looked down at the deputy with devoted concentration, admiring how Dooley’s fat gave him a slightly childish look. The few lines his plump face held seemed more in line with a man in his mid-thirties, not his early-sixties.

“You look good like this, Dooley,” Derek gasped, his knees practically seesawing his muscle-bound body onto the deputy’s dick. “All flushed and sweaty… You’re a cute fuck.”

Dooley gripped Derek’s hard biceps, chubby fingers digging into sweat-slippery skin. His face was bright-red and Derek knew the sudden uptick of color wasn’t only because of the effort he’d been putting into their fucking.

“No need to be embarrassed. I meant what I said,” Derek’s hands moved to the sofa’s backrest, steadying his balance as he picked up his rhythm.

“Honestly, you’re the first to ever say that,” Dooley confessed, his own fat hands moving up to Derek’s rippling shoulders, then sliding down his tapered torso to rest on the slight, masculine curve of his narrow hips and round, bouncing ass. “In fact, I don’t remember the last time anyone told me I looked good.”

“Do you know the problem with most gay guys?” As Derek asked the question his hole never missed a thrust.

Biting his plump bottom lip at the way Derek ground down on his dick, Dooley shook his head.

“They’re all bound up in appearances and beauty standards. So, they never go too far away from their comfort zone. They always try to fuck around with the same, usual type of guys: gorgeous.”

“I never thought that was a bad thing,” Dooley groaned as Derek’s hole squeezed his oversensitive, fuck-bruised cock.

Derek shifted reaching over and brushed the hoodie Stiles had left behind that morning from the end of the couch onto the floor. “It’s not bad, necessarily… But I’ve found a lot of beautiful guys to be really boring. They put all their focus on their good looks and forget about developing anything else.”

Keeping Dooley’s dick inside him, Derek maneuvered the deputy onto his back. His big hands pushed Dooley's fat belly upwards so he could get a deeper dig of fat cock with each stroke. Grunting, at the fresh stretch from this new position, Derek threw his head back. Relishing the burning friction each time he slammed his firm glutes down onto jiggling thighs he smirked down at Dooley. 

The deputy whined at the handsomely disheveled slut looking back at him, wringing his cock dry with his skilled hole. Derek was gorgeous as hell and definitely not boring.

“Everyone down at the station knows I love to fuck. But what I really get off on...” Derek panted as he bounced up and down on Dooley’s fat rod, “Is a good cock attached to a man I can connect with at the deepest levels of intimacy, regardless of anything else.” 

Derek leaned forward, the flat of his tongue catching the rivulets of sweat running down the folds of Dooley’s neck. “Believe me, man. My holes have gagged on most of this city’s studs’ cocks, so I know exactly what I’m talking about.”

Bolstered by these words, Dooley’s chubby fingers dug into the rippling flesh of Derek’s asscheeks and he rallied, making a valiant effort to fuck up into Derek’s sloppy hole. The wet sounds of their intercourse echoed through the loft.

“Fuck!… Stiles is... a lucky guy...” Dooley gasped. His red face tipping back, his eyes darted to a small framed picture of Derek and his boy-beau that sat on the sleek endtable.

For a moment Derek lost his blissed-out expression. Sweaty black bangs plastered to his forehead, he stared at Dooley. Why was it his cheating fucks had a habit of bringing Stiles into their conversation at the most inopportune times?

Derek’s spread his thighs wider around the deputy’s, sitting down fully onto Dooley’s lap as much as the man’s belly allowed. His hard, leaking dick frotted against soft fat rolls as he fucked himself on the deputy’s thick rod.

“Why do you think that?”

“What?” a dazed-looking Dooley asked. 

“Why do you think Stiles is lucky?” Derek punctuated his question with a subtle gyration of his hips and a not so subtle clench around the dick deep inside him. He growled softly at the pressure he felt with the squeeze, his bliss quickly reviving.

“Because he has you. You’re handsome, popular, and nice to him. And I’ve seen how good you are with him.”

Derek couldn’t help and laugh at the irony. “I cheat on Stiles with half of Beacon Hills male citizens. How is that nice?”

Dooley swallowed hard and, after a moment, he spoke up. “I never dated anyone, you know. And in all my life I can count the times I’ve kissed somebody on one hand.” A crimson blush flooded his chubby cheeks.

“So, this,” seizing Derek’s round glutes in his hands, Dooley kneaded his ass, “this is like a dream for a guy like me. Topping a handsome, muscle stud like you. If I was in Stiles' place, I wouldn’t mind the cheating because, after all, I still would have you.”

Derek didn’t need to hear Dooley’s heartbeat to know he was telling the truth. It was another point of view and one he’d never had before. It touched his slutty heart in a way a cock never would and filled his chest with something even warmer than cum. 

Breaking into a rare soft smile, he reached over Dooley’s head and flipped the picture of him and Stiles facedown. Then Derek leaned down, pressing his firm chest to the soft one under him, watching the Deputy’s mouth fall open when their tits brushed at this new angle.

“You are really one of a kind, Walter Dooley.” 

Flashing back to his standard predatory grin now, Derek wrapped his arms behind the deputy’s fat-rolled neck and kissed his slack mouth with a fiery passion.

Rolling his hips, Derek gasped into Dooley’s mouth as the cock inside him rubbed his prostate perfectly. “Oh, fuck, Dooley!” 

Dooley’s hand came up, fingers tenderly brushing against Derek's stubbled cheek and moving upwards to brush through his sex-damp hair. Derek broke their kiss and panted, “Stiles may have me, but you do too now. Understood?”

After a moment of stunned stillness, the deputy nodded.

“Good.” Derek’s soft smile was back. “This muscle bottom-stud is yours for as long as we both please.” He husked this out as he stepped up his tempo, clinging tight to Dooley’s soft body. Derek leaned in and rubbed his rough chin against the sensitive skin of the deputy’s neck, relishing the quiver of slick flesh against his own as Dooley shivered beneath him.

For the first time since he’d taken up cheating, Derek felt something more than just raw slutty pleasure and his usual mindless cock-hunger. 

“Let’s make sure you get more kisses than you can count on your fingers. And your toes too," he whispered into Dooley’s ear before taking its lobe between his teeth and giving it a tender tug. 

Dooley groaned and gasped out a “yes, please,” as he shuddered and shot his load into the hot cunt surrounding him. 

Filled with far more than sweet jizz in this moment, tilting his head, Derek leaned in and captured Dooley’s mouth in the most passionate kiss he could give.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading guys!


End file.
